Telecommunications systems often employ hardline connectors for data transfer between telecom components, e.g., a Remote Radio Unit (RRU) and a telecommunications sector antenna. These hardline connectors often employ an arrangement of spring-biased fingers/elements for making the requisite electrical connections, e.g., signal or electrical ground connections, from one connector to an opposing connector. One type of connector, known as a Mini-Din Connector, employs a multi-fingered inner conductor socket surrounded by a multi-fingered outer connector basket which receive an inner conductor pin and an outer conductor sleeve, respectively, of an adjoining/opposing connector.
The geometric similarity between connectors, in combination with the difficulty associated with physically making a connection, i.e., fifty (50) feet in the air, can cause Linemen to improperly/incorrectly join connectors. While improperly-mated connectors will not affect a viable telecommunications connection, an attempt to join the connectors can damage or, otherwise distort, at least one of the conductors. Particularly vulnerable are the fingers of the outer conductor basket. That is, should connectors be forcibly joined, the outer conductor sleeve of one connector can plastically deform the outer conductor basket of the Mini-Din connector. Inasmuch as the connector is often an integral component of an electronic component, i.e., the Remote Radio Unit, a seemingly small amount of damage to the integral connector can incapacitate a very costly piece of telecommunications equipment, e.g., ranging from 20K to 40K dollars, to replace.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.